Botha
Botha is the ruler of Transvaal, user created on December 26, 2007. He is usually referred by his primary title Staatspresident President - although his full honorifics are State President of the Transvaal Republic, Destroyer of Lord Jolon of Astaroth, Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, The Great War III Medal (Bronze), The Wound Badge (Bronze), Iron Cross, 3rd Class, Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal. Up until his resignation from Nordreich on May 2, 2007, he held the titles of Soldier of Großdeutschland - Geheimdienst Officers Division and Standartenführer of Großdeutschland - Laager Division 2/5. The Pan-Celtic Union air force has a squadron named after him: the Staadtspresident Botha Imperial Squadron. Role-playing aspects For role-playing purposes, Botha is the ruler of a post-aparthied Afrikaner homeland called Transvaal which declared its independence on December 26, 2006 from South Africa - and loosely inspired and based on the former South African president, P.W. Botha 1916-2006. Although Botha uses a picture of P.W. Botha as his avatar on the Cybernations and Nordreich forums, Botha never refers to himself as "P.W. Botha" and claims that his character and the real personage are not intended to be one and the same. The user Botha has also stated OOC (out-of-character) that he does not support nor encourage apartheid in real life. During the course of role-play, Botha also plays an assortment of fictional secondary personages in the Transvaal government - such as Riaan van der Byl minister, Ms. Annetjie van Matteus minister, Paul Cruywagen Commander-in-Chief, Rik Jansens Air Force Commander, Gerhard Schalkwyk to [[Kashlinkov]], Johan Colbus to Republic of Venice, Pieter Stellenbosch to [[Slavorussia]], and Laurens Bosman vacant. Transvaal in anarchy avatar On June 6, 2007 Botha (temporarally) switched his avatar on the Cybernations and Norden Verein forums to one of Winnie Mandela to convey (tongue-in-cheek) the state of anarchy which existed in Transvaal as a result of losses sustained from Operation Overlord in the FAN-NoV War. He returned to his regular avatar three days later. Service Record in Nordreich Botha was a member of Nordreich from nation creation on December 26, 2006 until May 2, 2007. He enrolled in the Arminus Korps and served in Mergnacht Fünf until his assignment to Mergnacht Zwei on January 16, 2007. On January 24, 2007 Botha was assigned to Mergnacht Eins. On January 28, 2007, Botha was awarded the Nordreich Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves for his service in the Second Great War. He was transferred to the Großdeutschland Korps on February 4, 2007. He was then later re-assigned to Großdeutschland Division 1/2 FT1 on March 13. He served in the Sturmkrieger Division 2/1 during the anti-communist operations of the Second Maroon War before being re-assigned to Gotenhafen Division 2/3 prior to the out-break of the Third Great War. On March 25, 2007 Botha was promoted by his Korp commander, Gruppenführer-Großdeutschland Jake Felan to the rank of Standartenführer-Großdeutschland. On March 30, 2007 he was placed in command of the newly-created Laagar Division 2/5. On April 7, 2007 he was re-assigned to the Geheimdienst Officers Division. On April 17, 2007 Botha was appointed Nordreich Ambassador to The Phoenix Collective. On April 25, 2007 he was awarded The Great War III Medal, Bronze, The Wound Badge (Bronze), and Iron Cross, 3rd Class for service in the Third Great War. Two days later he was awarded the Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal by his commander Gruppenführer Jake Felan. On May 2, 2007 he resigned from Nordreich and relinquished all his associated titles of rank. Service Record in Norden Verein After Nordreich was abruptly disbanded, Botha followed his korps commander Jake Felan into exile, enrolling in the loyalist group Grossdeutsches Reich led by Kaiser Martens on May 2, 2007. Botha maintained his ambassadorial post at The Phoenix Collective and arranged for the transfer of the Nordreich embassey to Norden Verein. On May 6, 2007, Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR) alliance was renamed Norden Verein (NoV). He enlisted the following day with Rommel Division and was assiged to Feuergruppe Zwei - Bismarck. On May 21, 2007, Botha was recruited by the Ministry of Interior for duty in the Signal Korps. He was assigned Signals Korpsman for Rommel Division. The fireteam he belonged to was renamed Feuergruppe Zwei - Schlagwelle on June 5, 2007. He was requested by the Imperial Justice Büro to serve on the jury for the case of Acamas vs Norden Verein. Botha reported in for duty with the Teutonic Knights Division on June 17, 2007 when the Norden Verein Reichswehr was restructured. He was assigned to Feuergruppe Zwei in Wachregiment Edelweiss. Wars Botha is a veteran of the Second Great War, Second Maroon War, and Third Great War - along with an assortment of localised wars (Oil War, Short Goose War, Halo War, Glathen War, Southern Front campaign, Congo War, South African War, and the Northern Front campaign). He has fought wars against the following nations and rulers: I like Oil (Romulus753) - J Alliance Astaroth (Lord Jolon) The Hiakkalooda (-Snake-) ODS Souf Central Africa (Xigoroth) - LUE Druid Nation (Nappy) Incom (rogueleadzer0) - LSF Procinctia (Generalissimo) - LSF Badekar (Dr.Greve) - SWF Dessia - SWF dreamwhite land (AEJ420) - SWF Lost City (BSonline) - NAAC Tudelia (Andres de Forteza) - SWF (twice) Askarion (Askarion) - SWF (twice) Xandoria (Superzorro) - SWF Maoist Nepal (Chicom) - SWF Morrisatania (Boris Johnson) - SWF Soviet Stanimir (Soviet Stanimir) - SWF Stankinatia (Stankinater6) - NAAC Alcatraz (Contra08) - NAAC Gooseland (blackace) - unaligned halo man (josh workman) - TPC Akti Endiness (Lloyed Wingly) - GU (twice) boukies (Mr.Bou) - NAAC Pellelandia (Halsari) - TWD Salaam (silvermoonshadows) - The Legion 2 + 2 (Algebra II) - GATO talleyland (t4ll3y) - GATO Republic of Congo (Calinho) - unaligned Natal (seydlitz) - unaligned The Hideout Nation (Corpgus) - OIN Tehdinaglo (A_Canadian_Terrorist) - CLTP Duke U. (JJ Redick) - unaligned Delfinopolis (sergiobranco) - unaligned Genesee ''' (Head Honcho) - FAN '''Unholy Nation (kalsey) - FAN Category:IndividualsCategory:Leaders